It's Where I've Found You
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: Quinn and Logan came to visit the place where they’ve found their love: PCA. They recollected memories from their years in PCA. What happy and sad memories would they recall? Would this affect their relationship? Read on!
1. Introduction

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

Summary: Quinn and Logan came to visit the place they've found their love: PCA. They recollected memories from their years in PCA. What happy and sad memories would they recall? Would this affect they're relationship? (I know the summary isn't really catchy and I quite suck at it. So just read on and I hope you'll appreciate!)

**Introduction**

He smiled as he walked with his girlfriend, fingers intertwined. They had visited the place where _it _all started. Everything, from their friendship to their _love_. Yes, that's right. Logan Reese has never felt like _this_ before. And it was only Quinn Pensky that made him feel different.

She can't help but smile as her boyfriend held her hands. They were taking a glimpse of the place where they found each other. She still can't believe it. Of all people, it was Logan Reese that made Quinn Pensky feel so special.

Author's Note: Okay, that was short. It was only an introduction and somewhat like a preview or sneak peek. Next would be Chapter 1: "Sorry" and "I Know".


	2. Sorry and I Know

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 1: "Sorry" and "I Know"**

Quinn's POV

It was a month after graduation. I was riding with Logan in his car, blindfolded. He said he'll take me somewhere special. Rock music was playing and I could hear my boyfriend humming to its beat.

"Uh, Logan? Where are you taking me?" I asked him anxiously.

"Just wait and see, babe." He replied confidently and I could feel his moist lips on my cheek.

"Fine." I said impatiently. Logan could be a bit annoying sometimes with his arrogant and obnoxious attitude but he really has a sweet and soft side. He was very thoughtful. I can't imagine him as a jerk anymore.

"Uh babe?" Logan's voice said and I could feel him so close to me as he touched my hand.

"Hm?"

"We're here." He said and I could hear the opening and banging of the car door. He held my hand and guided me as we walked onto somewhere.

"Aren't you gonna take off the blindfold?" I asked him restlessly. I was excited and very curious. Where in the world did he take me?

"Oh sorry babe." He took off the blindfold gently and as I opened my eyes, I saw the place where I've felt both happy and sad memories. My second home.

"PCA?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Uh yeah? Doesn't it look like PCA?" He asked jokingly as he rubbed the back of his head. He's so cute when he does that.

"Wow this is great!"

"I know." He smiled sheepishly. He took my hand and we started strolling along PCA's grounds. PCA was still the same. It's just that it became very quiet and empty. It's because students were having their summer vacation.

"Why did you take me here?" I asked Logan again. He looked at me in the eyes and I could see and feel sincerity in them. He simply answered, "Because I want you to remember all the memories that made you who you are now. The Quinn that I know and I will always love."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you." I said and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm irresistible." He smiled. _Typical _Logan. I smiled back at him. We passed by the lunch tables where the gang usually hang out.

"I remember that time when we still hate each other. It was my first year at PCA and I don't have friends to sit with at lunch. And then, I suddenly tripped and my lunch fell on me." I said as I looked at the lunch tables.

"Do we have to talk about that?" He groaned. I smiled at the memory.

_Flashback_

_It was my first year at PCA. Most of the girls had made friends already except for me. It was maybe because I was different. I was the girl who prefers chemicals and test tubes than powder and make-up. I was the girl who likes laboratories than shopping malls. In short, I wasn't really a girl. I was a nerd. And I know nerds weren't really popular in school. _

_I was carrying my lunch tray and I was looking for a table to sit and eat my lunch. Every table was full with boys and girls chatting and talking about their first week at PCA. The only table with a vacant seat was the table with the blonde girl with the name Zoey who I've met in that basketball tournament and the bushy haired boy beside her. They were talking and laughing. I boosted up my confidence to talk to them and eat lunch with them. I walked over them when I suddenly tripped over something._

_"Watch where you're going loser!" A very arrogant voice yelled. I could hear the others laughing at me. I want to run and hide but it seems like the boy won't let me. I looked up, "What do you want?"_

_"It's as if someone wants something from you, freak!" Logan Reese said confidently, "Be thankful I've noticed you. Many girls are dying for my attention. Too bad I don't want anything in you and I'll never be interested with someone like you! And by the way, would you mind if you take a shower?" Everybody laughed at his comment._

_I was speechless at that time, so insulted. I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Do you need help?" The blonde girl, Zoey, offered. I just nodded and she helped me get up from the ground._

_End of Flashback_

"Babe, that was 3 years ago. I've misjudged you." Logan said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"I can't forget that. I've always thought I would start a new life here in PCA. I don't wanna be humiliated again."

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes quite teary and very sincere.

"It's okay Logan. That was 3 years ago." I smiled.

"Yeah, 3 years of being a jerk."

Logan's POV

_"Yeah, 3 years of being a jerk." _I was so angry at myself at that time. I didn't know that I was really a jerk. I know it was cute and adorable to be a jerk and most girls think that I'm hot when I act like a jerk. But I didn't expect it wasn't pleasant, until now.

"Don't talk like that. I still love you." Quinn said as she kissed me on the cheek, "You're adorable when you admit that you're wrong."

"I know." I replied confidently, "And I love you too." We continued walking and looking around the place, fishing for happy memories together. But Quinn can't still get enough of those memories, when I was such a stupid jerk.

"Remember, when we had a robot match with Firewire?"

"Yeah, babe. I completely remembered that." I sighed as another jerky memory was brought.

_Flashback_

_Quinn was building a Bot for us that day. It was Zoey's fault she challenged those nerds for a Bot battle. But it was fine, Quinn made some cool stuff and I don't know how she made those geeky parts but they were really cool. I found a microphone with a computerized voice. It was fun to play with it._

_"I am Quinn. I must go get a sprocket from my home planet, Dorkon! I am Quinn, from Dorkon!"_ _Everyone was laughing at me as I spoke at that computer mic or whatever it's called._

_"Look, if you all think I'm such a dork, you can just finish your stupid robot on your own." Quinn said as she walked in the room. _

_Okay, that doesn't sound good at all._

_End of Flashback_

"Uh, I think that was another sorry." I told her. She just smiled. That smile on her lips wants me to melt on the warm PCA grounds.

"Apology accepted. You know, it was so nice of you to say sorry. Twice." She said, emphasizing the word "twice", as she played with my curly hair. Whoa, that was really unusual. Two sorry's for just half an hour. That wasn't Logan-ish at all. Great, I wasn't acting like myself.

"Logan, it's okay to apologize to someone. That was sweet, you know?"

"Thanks, I just don't feel like this before." I told her.

She giggled, "You're cute when you are confused."

"I know."

Author's Note: So what do you think? It was a bit hard to write this because I have to maintain Logan's kinda obnoxious and quite sweet attitude. Quinn's was fine. Please review. Hoping you appreciated it. :)

Up Next, Chapter 2: "Because You Called Me A Spaz"


	3. Because You Called Me A Spaz

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 2: "Because You Called Me A Spaz"**

Logan's POV

"Hey babe, wanna play basketball?" Quinn and I were in the basketball court. I pretty much missed basketball and those _free throws_.

"You sure? Are you already fine with your free throws?" She joked, showing a mischievous smile.

"Ha-ha. Ve-ry. Funny." I said as I grabbed her waist and lifted her over my shoulder.

"Logan Reese, would you put me down!" She yelled as I spun her around in the middle of the court.

"No can do, Pensky. I'll prove to you that I can make free throws." I laughed.

"What do you mean?!" She asked, still screaming.

"Well, not exactly free throws but I can do this!" I put her down and tickled her.

"Logan, s-sto-op! P-pleese!" She laughed out loud trying not to be tickled.

"Too bad, I've already started! And I don't wanna stop!"

"Haha, I'll, hahaha, get you, haha, for this!" She struggled as she screeched out loud.

"Oh really?" I smirked, "This is just revenge, babe."

_Flashback_

_'Darn it! Why can't I make free throws?' I thought out loud in my mind. I was so pissed. 'What if I'll be kicked out from the team? That would be Logan-minus-25 hotness.' I tried another ball and threw it into the basket. _

_"Oh c'mon! Why can't you just shoot a single ball?" I called out loud to no one. I threw another ball and it missed the basket, again. It rolled to somewhere until someone picked it up._

_"Toss it here." I said impatiently._

_"Sure." Quinn said and she shoots the ball into the basket, "You sure you don't want me to help you with your free throws?"_

_"One good shot doesn't impress me." I told her. She shoots two more balls into the basket, perfectly._

_"Please help me!" I begged her._

_End of Flashback_

I stopped tickling Quinn and she got up with a confused look on her face, "What revenge?"

"Uh, nothing really. It's just that you let me do weird stuff to improve my free throws and – "

"You mean those with the tennis balls, the chicken and that – "She started controlling herself from laughing.

"Stupid orange dress and high heels." I finished emphasizing every word.

Quinn's POV

_"Stupid orange dress and high heels." _Logan said, finishing my sentence with gritted teeth. I can't hold my laughter. Logan really looked so funny in that orange dress with those fancy shoes.

_Flashback_

_I was helping Logan with his free throws. Actually, I was just planning revenge on him for calling me a 'spaz'._

_I let him wear an orange dress with matching high heels and we walked around the campus. He believed me 'coz he taught this would help him with his free throws._

_"It's nice out here, right? I thought we could go for an ice cream." I joked._

_"I don't even like ice cream!" He replied impatiently._

_End of Flashback_

I smiled as I remember that funny incident.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked annoyingly. Okay, I don't like that tone of voice.

"It's your fault you called me a spaz!" I threw back at him. Now I was getting irritated.

"Oh yeah? You were really a sp…" He paused and fell silent.

Logan's POV

_"Oh yeah? You were really a sp…"_ I stopped. We're arguing again. I know it's normal but I think I wasn't very kind to my girlfriend. She doesn't like being called a spaz. I would just insult her if I call her that name again. And maybe, if that happens, we'll fight and argue and she might break up with me. I don't wanna break up with Quinn. I know we got back together when we broke up but it's hard to tell what will happen now. Stupid me and my big mouth.

_Flashback_

_Quinn and I were back in the basketball court after that stupid walk with that stupid dress. I was still wearing that dress, thinking it would be better to shoot baskets while wearing it. I shoot the ball but it missed the basket. My eyebrows coiled._

_"This isn't working!" I told Quinn impatiently. I thought 'this' would help?_

_"Yeah, you're right." She just said._

_"I've done everything you've said! I chased the chicken, I've got pelted by tennis balls and I wore this stupid dress all over campus!" I said a bit louder. I was now getting impatient._

_"Okay, try to tuck your elbow in tight when you shoot the ball." She said while making the gesture. I tried to shoot the ball and it got in the basket. It worked?_

_"The elbow thing works!" I smiled like a crazy kid._

_"Yeah, actually that was your only problem. Just the elbow." She told me._

_"Awesome." I grinned happily when I realized, "Wait a minute. Then why'd you make me do all those ridiculous stuff?"_

_"Because you called me a spaz." She said plainly, hands folded._

_"Huh?"_

_"I don't like being called a spaz. Never did as a child. I hope you learned a little lesson here." She clarified._

_Oh now I get it. I hate her._

_End of Flashback_

"I was really a what, Logan?" Quinn asked, looking at me like I was a criminal. I hope she doesn't get what I was saying. But my heart was beating faster as I looked back at her. She knows that I was going to call her a spaz. I was speechless and I don't know what to say.

"What am I, Logan? Huh?" She asked again, her voice getting restless and angrier. What am I going to say?

"Uh, wanna make out?"

Author's Note: Okay, so there goes Chapter 2. So whatcha think? Thanks for those reviews. I was having fun in writing Logan's POV in this chapter. I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Thanks! ;)

Up Next, Chapter 3: Did I Tell You How Much I Hate You?


	4. Didn't I Tell You How Much I Hate You?

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 3: Didn't I Tell You How Much I Hate You?**

Quinn's POV

"Where have you been?" I asked Logan. He just returned from somewhere and I was waiting for him for the past 15 minutes.

"Uh, well, I just got these." He said showing a key, "Surprise?"

"What am I gonna do with a key?" I asked confusedly. Logan tried to direct me to his point, on what he was trying to say but I don't still get it.

"Huh?"

"Come on, Quinn. It's not just a key. It's a _Room 101 _key!" He finally said, quite disappointed at how I didn't react on his surprise.

"Oh…" I plainly replied, as I remembered something.

"Aren't you surprised or happy or excited or what?"

"Uh, yeah… I'm happy. Thanks Logan." I slightly smiled.

_Flashback_

_It's been two weeks since the first day of classes in my third year at PCA. I was getting used to sharing a room with Zoey and Lola now since Nicole transferred to another school. We were playing spin the bottle with the guys: Chase, Michael, and unfortunately Logan._

_"So who's up?" Zoey asked._

_"I'll spin it!" Lola excitedly raised her hand. She spun the bottle quickly and we all waited for it to stop and point._

_"Quinn! Truth or dare?" Lola squealed._

_"Uh, truth?" I said. They would probably just ask about Mark. Easy._

_"__Do you think Logan's hot?" Lola asked._

_"Ew. No!" I said. Logan is hot but I HATE him._

_"You're just blind, Pensky." He told me, quite irritated._

_"Thanks for the compliment." I answered sarcastically._

_"Is that a compliment?" He asked Michael confusingly. He was really Logan. I kept wondering why girls vie for his attention._

"_Quinn, it's your turn to spin." Chase said. I spun the bottle and it pointedly exactly at Logan. Great, this is revenge. I smiled mischievously._

"_Truth, or, dare?" I asked Logan._

"_Dare." He simply replied, "Don't be over excited, Pensky."_

"_I'm not. I dare you to…"_

"_You kiss the one you like least in this group." Michael interrupted._

"_Hey, wait. I'm gonna dare him."_

"_Quinn, it's just for fun. And Logan is definitely going to be funny." Chase whispered while trying to control his laughter. Funny? Wow, Chase. You said that for what? What if he kisses Zoey? Would it still be funny for you?_

"_Eww! I'm gonna kiss one of you? Even you two?" He said pointing at Chase and Michael, "These lips only kiss hot girls."_

"_That's gross, man. But that's a dare. Don't worry we'll be cleaning up our faces after this." Michael laughed._

"_Sure, that was funny." Logan said sarcastically._

"_A cheek kiss would do Logan. There's nothing wrong with it." Chase said while laughing with Michael. Logan looked around and was scanning our faces. He stood up. He suddenly looked straight at me with some sort of tiger eyes. He kneeled in front of me, still with his tiger eyes._

"_Did I tell you how much I hate you, Pensky?" He said and I felt his wet lips on my cheek._

_End of Flashback_

"So? Did you miss your room?" Logan asked me as we unlocked Room 101. It was still the same room where I've started to express myself not only with science but with other girly stuff. I missed Zoey and Lola.

"Yeah, I missed it so much." I said as I sat down on the edge of Zoey's bed. I looked around and saw the table where I usually experiment and test my Quinnventions. It was now empty since I've taken all and got them back home.

"I know you do." Logan said as he sat beside me, "Haven't you left anything here?"

"None." I told Logan as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you like to check the closet?" He asked.

"Logan, I've brought _all _my things before leaving PCA." I told him as I emphasized the word _all_. He was quite spoiling the moment.

"You sure? I think you left something in the closet. You go check it."

"What's with you? Did you take me here just to get the things you think I left? What's that supposed to mean? I don't get it." I was only _this _close to get irritated again.

"Quinn, you check the closet. You open it and see what you have inside. Please?" Logan told me calmly and made a please hand gesture. Okay, there goes the Logan charm again.

"Fine." I stood up and opened the closet. And there it was. There was definitely something for me there. A huge, cuddly white teddy bear surprised me. Beside it were tulips and chocolate. The bear was wearing a red shirt and at the back read:

_I LOVE YOU QUINN._

_- Logan_

I looked at Logan and smiled at him as I hugged the bear tightly. He stood up and walked close to me until we're a few inches away. We both smiled at each other.

"This is so sweet and wonderful." I told him and he stared at me.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" He said.

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've last updated. I was busy with school. This chapter only has Quinn's POV. I had to rewrite it 'coz I didn't really like the first one I wrote. It wasn't much but I think it's quite good. So that's Chapter 3. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like this! Read and review. I'll be updating soon. :)

Up Next, Chapter 4: Ouch, That Hurts


	5. Ouch, That Hurts

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 4: Ouch, That Hurts**

Logan's POV

_Damn, she looks like an angel. Like a child who just got home from Disneyland. _Quinn fell asleep as I was stroking her hair. She was hugging Squishy (Author's Note: Uh, it's my teddy's name. ;p), the bear I gave her. I got up and looked around. Quinn and I'll surely miss this place. We're gonna miss PCA. I walked around the room and saw something inside the closet.

"Quinn got over excited with my surprise." I mumbled and smirked to myself. There was something in the corner of the closet. I didn't notice that before. It was like a laser thingy. I picked it up, "What's this?" There was a button and I curiously pressed it. ZAP!

"Ouch!" I yelled in pain as I fell to the floor. The opening was pointing at me and the laser quickly struck me in the chest.

"Logan?" Quinn called out as she got up from the bed.

"N-noth-thin…" I stuttered, trying to hide the laser. I was trembling because of the fact that the zap really caused pain in my chest.

"What was that? I heard you yell "ouch". What happened?" Quinn asked as she came closer to me.

"Don't m-mind i-i-itt. I'm f-fine." Too bad she saw me hiding the laser. She opened her palm and looked at me.

"Where is it?" She asked. I gave it to her. She looked at it, "Where did you get this?"

I pointed at the closet. She looked puzzled.

"This is my laser pen. It's an alternative for my zap watch. I wonder how it got there?"

"I don't know. Just don't press anything. That thing is creepy and very dangerous." I told her nervously and moved far backward. Quinn hid the laser pen in her purse.

"Logan, are you okay? Does anything hurt in you?" She asked me sympathetically.

"Actually, that _thing_ caused damage to my chest. I can't stand or even sit straight."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Uh, let me get a sanitary balm. That would heal it." She got up and picked something from her purse, "Let me see the damage."

I took off my shirt and saw a big reddish spot all throughout my chest. Quinn opened the balm and reached it out to me, "Get some balm and spread it across your chest. That'll make you feel better."

"What? Can you just be the one to spread it?" I smirked at her.

"Logan!"

"Fine…" I rolled my eyes and got some balm.

_Flashback_

_I was with the gang playing volleyball. It was a three versus three. Michael, Chase and I versus the girls, Lola, Zoey and Quinn._

_"Zoey, I got it!" Lola yelled as she tries to hit the ball._

_"No Lola! It's mine!" Zoey yelled back and also tries to hit the ball. The two bumped into each other giving us another point._

_"Looks like we're gonna win." I told them._

_"No you aren't." Quinn said as she positioned herself._

_"Yeah, Quinn's right." Lola agreed._

_"Oh yeah, wanna make a bet?" I challenged._

_"You're on!"_

_"If you lose, Pensky, you're going to be my personal assistant. You'll make my homeworks, research papers, projects plus you'll be making my bed, bring my lunch and do other stuff for me. For a week." I emphasized the word "week", "Any girl would want to be my P.A. You're lucky enough."_

_"Eww!" Lola exclaimed._

_"Fine. And if you lose, you would be my personal assistant. You would assist me in making my new Quinnventions. I'm planning on making three this week." She smiled and raised her eyebrow._

_"First of all, that's too nerdy and second, you won't be getting a chance!" I said and signaled Chase to serve the ball._

_We were playing really good. The girls had become a bit more aggressive in playing especially Quinn. They weren't fighting for the ball this time. The scores were close and I don't wanna lose. I don't wanna be geeky Quinn's P.A. for the week. I don't deserve it._

_Quinn hit the ball fiercely and it was going towards me. I positioned myself to give it a spike but suddenly._

_"Ouch!" I yelled out loud. It hit me on the head. The gang surrounded me._

_"Uhm, Logan? I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Quinn asked with concern as she moved closer. I could see Lola giggling from behind her._

_"Yes, I'm fine. That was a foul." I told her sarcastically and irritatingly._

_"Dude, there's no foul in volleyball." Chase told me trying to control his laughter._

_"Foul is in basketball. In volleyball, it's called a fault." Zoey corrected. She was also giggling like Lola._

_"You're mixing things up, dude." Michael said and was laughing so loud. I could feel myself turning reddish from embarrassment. I looked angrily at Quinn mouthing the words, "You're dead, Pensky."_

_She looked at me innocently, "I'm sorry, Logan. Uhm, does your head hurt? I can give you a temple massage."_

_"No thanks. I don't need it." I stood up and tried to walk. Unfortunately, I really needed that temple massage. My head was like spinning and I fell down to the ground again._

_"You want us to take you to the nurse?" Chase offered. No! Anything but the nurse!_

_"On second thought, I could have a temple massage." I said hesitantly. There wasn't any choice! Quinn smiled, thinking it was my way of forgiving her for hitting me with a volleyball._

_The game continued with a two versus two. I felt quite relaxed after a while._

_"So are you fine now?" Quinn asked from behind._

_"Yes."_

_"So?" She asked again._

_"What so?" I faced her quite annoyed._

_"I was waiting for a Thank You." She pointed out._

_"Fine. Thanks." I rolled my eyes and watched back at the game._

_"Your welcome." She replied happily, "It's nice to hear those words, you know?"_

_"No I don't." I answered back a bit sarcastic._

_"Well, then. Let's get back to the game?" She offered._

_"Yeah and I'm ready to beat you."_

_"Not a chance."_

_"Loser."_

_"Jerk."_

_"Wanna go make out?"_

_"Never ever in my entire life!"_

_"Ouch, that hurts."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled. Quinn looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Logan? Are you okay? You're smiling by yourself."

"Uh yeah. I'm fine." I grinned at her, "A hundred percent."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked.

"No. It doesn't anymore. I feel better. No more pain." I told her and I could see her eyes smiling at me happily.

She beamed at me, "Good."

I looked at her and her face was glowing like a goddess. _God, I really wanna kiss her right now, _"So… You wanna make out?"

Author's Note: Alright! There goes Chapter 4. Logan's been striking his eternal question again. Lol XD. So how was it? I've got so much inspiration from your reviews. Thanks so much! Hope you'll like this chapter. I've enjoyed writing it. :)

Up Next, Chapter 5: Am I Dreaming?


	6. Am I Dreaming?

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 5: Am I Dreaming?**

Logan's POV

_Flashback_

"_Good news, guys. My dad's got you free passes to the premiere of 'It's Where I've Found You' _(Author's Note: I'll just be using the title of this fic. ;p)._" I told the gang on that Friday night. Everybody got so excited over the news._

_"Wow Logan! That's great! Are there any other movie stars?" Lola asked eagerly._

_"Yes, of course!" I told her._

_"Uh, does Mark get a free pass?" Quinn asked._

_"No way! There's no room for Del Figallo!" I said. What's on her mind? Del Figallo? No dorks allowed._

_"Then, I'm not going." Quinn said._

_"Quinn! You have to go." Zoey convinced her._

_"Mark won't be around." Quinn sighed. Hello? Del Figallo? He isn't cool in the first place. Why does he have to be in? I thought. Freaks really are freaks. They can't live without their own species. I laughed._

_"Uh, too bad Pensky. I only have 6 passes. So if you just want to stay with your little boyfriend _(Author's Note: Funny to say "little" when he's not little at all. xD) _in here, then it's cool with me." I told her and added, "Besides, you won't really enjoy it. It doesn't have much science and nerdy stuff."_

_"Hey! Quinn's going and you shouldn't talk to her like that!" Lola defended, "Right Quinn?"_

_Quinn was a bit silent. I don't know how she reacted but she was quite mad._

_"Quinn, you should go. It'll be fun. Don't mind, Logan. He's just acting like a brat." Zoey added as her and Lola approached Quinn._

_"Hey! Did you just call me a brat?" I yelled at them. Zoey just ignored my reaction and Michael was chuckling. Chase tapped me on the back and said, "Yeah. I think she just did."_

_"But I am not a brat. I'm rich!"_

_Saturday Morning…_

_The guys and I were having breakfast at our usual table. Chase was looking over my shoulder. "Hey Zoe!" He called out, waving his hand._

_"Chase, you don't have to wave your hand like that. Zoey can see us, man. She isn't blind." Michael told him._

_"Yeah, especially with that bushy hair of yours. Ha!" I added and laughed. Both threw glares at me, "What did I do this time?"_

_"Hey guys. Good morning!" Zoey greeted and sat beside Chase. Lola and Quinn followed, Lola sitting beside Michael and Quinn sitting beside me. It seems like she wasn't in a right mood._

_"So Quinn. Have you decided yet? The premiere's tonight." I asked her. She looked at me, with her eyebrows raised._

_"Yeah, I'm going." She plainly replied._

_"Don't worry about it Quinn. I told you it'll be fun. Maybe it's not yet the right time." Lola interrupted. She was smiling at Quinn and was like, 'think positive'._

_"Yeah, I think so." Quinn told her and she smiled back. What were they talking about?_

_"Huh?" The two of them just giggled._

_Saturday Night…_

_The guys and I were sitting at the lounge, waiting for the girls._

_"Dude, girls really take forever before being satisfied with their looks. It's been half an hour!" Chase complained. I was also getting restless._

_"Uh-huh. It's because we're girls." Zoey suddenly said and the three of us looked to her direction._

_"Uh, I-I know that." Chase choked out. He didn't want Zoey to give him a bad impression._

_"Where are Lola and Quinn?" I asked._

_"Oh. Lola's helping Quinn with her hair and clothes. Just to glam her up a bit." Zoey explained and she sat between Chase and Michael. Well, that's no surprise. I thought. No wonder it's only Del Figallo who can like her. I smirked._

_"What are you smiling about?" Michael asked me._

_"Nothing." He looked at me, quite confused and just hummed a song. Just then, Lola entered the lounge._

_"Okay, we're ready!" She eagerly said._

_"Wait. Where's Quinn?" Chase asked her as he helped Zoey get up from the couch._

_"She's right behind me." She looked if Quinn was behind her and saw that she wasn't there, "Maybe she just forgot something."_

_The gang was already getting ready when someone walked in._

_"Uhm, sorry. I just forgot my zap watch." Quinn's voice suddenly said._

_"You got us waiting so long. Haven't you…" I faced her and got speechless, not able to finish my sentence._

_Wow. Quinn didn't even look like Quinn at all. Lola really did glam her up. She was looking elegant in a black cocktail dress, her hair with loose curls and her make-up wasn't so smoky or dull. It was just right for her face. She was still wearing her glasses but she really looked pretty._

_Wait? What am I thinking? I can't like Quinn. Only Del Figallo likes her. She's still Quinn even though she's undergone a slight makeover. Am I dreaming?_

_"Logan, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_End of Flashback_

I opened my eyes. _Whoa, that was a dream. _I thought. That was the time when I had a slight crush on Quinn. Maybe because she looks hot when I saw her that time. I smiled.

"Logan, what are you smiling about?" Quinn asked. She was sitting beside me. We were watching Spongebob Squarepants in the lounge and we both fell asleep.

"What? Oh. I just remembered something." I looked at her, "Been watching me sleep for the past few minutes?"

She giggled, "No. I just woke up when I saw you smiling like crazy."

"Oh."

Quinn's POV

I grinned at Logan. I giggled at his reaction. I could remember that face. He was smiling widely like he just got something he really, really wanted.

_Flashback_

_"I don't wanna go!" I told Lola and Zoey as we got back to our room._

_"Quinn, it'll be fun. You'll be seeing lots of famous people. Hot actors." Zoey told me._

_"But Mark won't be there." I insisted. I was feeling upset about something in our relationship._

_"What is with Mark that isn't there at the premiere?" Lola asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and just said, "I'm not going and that's final!" I looked at the two coldly and changed into my pajamas, leaving them still throwing curious looks at me. For the past few weeks, I've been waiting for Mark to make a move. And you may ask what that move is? Our first kiss. Mark hasn't kissed me yet! And I thought that taking him to a romantic movie would otherwise change the mood. But not at all. Obnoxious, cocky, rich brat Logan said that there's no room for Mark anymore. It was like an insult for me. That's why I'm not going._

_Zoey and Lola had gone changing. I placed a note on the side table saying that I am really sorry about not going because of some important matters. Then I climbed up my bed and closed my eyes thinking of 'those' important matters._

_Saturday Morning…_

_I woke up early. I dreamt about Mark. We were very happy together. We were having a picnic like the day we first met. He was being a sweet Mark. Then he got up and told me he'll be back. He left and didn't return. Then suddenly, I was sitting on bench. I think I was crying. But why? There was someone who spoke. He was beside me. It seems like he was comforting me. It can't be Mark. It doesn't sound like him. I looked at the guy. I can't see his face clearly. Then suddenly, I just felt like our lips met and there was this spark. I don't know. And then I woke up. _(Author's Note: Sounds familiar, huh?)

_Zoey got up. She was looking at me with concern, "Quinn, what's wrong?"_

_It was obvious that I look sad. I can't help it. I can't hide it. I could feel my tears starting to roll down my cheeks. I got down my bed and ran towards Zoey who also stood up from her bed. I hugged her and cried._

_"I'm going to the premiere." I whispered._

_Saturday Breakfast…_

_I told Zoey and Lola about the things that were bugging me and about my relationship with Mark. I was happy that they really listened to me and Zoey even gave me an advice._

_"Time will tell, Quinn. You should wait for it." She said and smiled. Yeah, she's right. I should not hurry._

_We were walking to our usual table and there were the guys already waiting for us. Chase was waving his hand like a crazy kid and the other two were laughing at him._

_"Good morning!" Zoey greeted and she sat beside Chase. Lola followed, sitting beside Michael. That leaves a chair beside Logan. I hesitantly sat beside him. I knew what he was going to ask._

_"So Quinn. Have you decided yet? The premiere's tonight." He asked me and I just looked at him, "Yeah, I'm going."_

_"Don't worry about it Quinn. I told you it'll be fun. Maybe it's not yet the right time." Lola interrupted. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Lola's right and I could see Logan's confused expression._

_"Yeah, I think so." I told her. Logan was like 'what were they talking about?'_

_"Huh?"_

_We just giggled._

_Saturday Night…_

_"Uh, Lola. What is that?" I asked Lola who was holding some kind of a brush and that stuff with different colors. They were like dry paint. _(Author's Note: So Quinn's not that familiar with make-up in here. It's her first time to wear it. Okay? :])

_"Quinn, this is called make-up. And this will look good on you. Now, just close your eyes and I'll apply it on you." She explained. I obeyed Lola and she was placing something on my cheeks and then, on my eyes._

_"Okay, open your eyes." Lola said excitedly. I opened my eyes and saw myself facing the mirror._

_"Wow." It was all I could say._

_"Wait, it isn't done yet." She got a tube with sparkly pink liquid inside, "You'll look good on this pink gloss."_

_Lola did amazing. I was so impressed with myself. I've never thought I would look like this. My hair was done with loose curls and I looked really sophisticated with the black cocktail dress that I'm wearing. I hope Mark would see me like this._

_After the makeover thingy, we left the room and headed to the lounge where the boys are waiting. Zoey had gone there first._

_We were about to enter the lounge when I remembered to bring my zap watch. You know, for emergency purposes. I told Lola to go ahead and I'll be right back._

_So when I got my zap watch and everything I need is here with me, I headed back to the lounge. I was quite nervous, knowing that everyone would be surprised. I wasn't used to getting glam up like this._

_The gang were already getting ready when I entered the lounge. I could hear Logan complaining._

_"Uhm, sorry. I just forgot my zap watch." I said. Everyone turned and looked at me except Logan. They weren't angry at all. They were smiling and I could see Michael mouthing 'wow'. You're a true born artist Lola!_

_"You got us waiting so long. Haven't you…" Logan started to complain at me while turning to face me. It seemed like he was lost for words. He was looking at me. Differently. It was getting awkward. Come on, it's Logan. He hates me. He hates everything about me. We both hate each other. He can't be staring at me like that. It's Logan, for people's sake!_

_"Logan, why are you looking at me like that?"_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at Logan. He was still smiling widely while watching Spongebob and Patrick.

"You're grinning like you're so in love with Spongebob." I laughed, "Or maybe Patrick."

"Nah. I'm just happy." He said, still smiling like crazy. He was really happy.

"And why are you happy?" I asked.

He just stared at me and got serious.

"I'm happy because I love you."

Author's Note: There goes Chapter 5. Sorry for the long update. I just got lazy. This chapter got a bit long. But it's okay. Haha. It wasn't really my best but I've managed to finish it well and I was satisfied. There is a clue here. Could that dream of Quinn be a dejavu? Could it be a sign? We'll see. :P I hope you'll like and appreciate it. Please review! Thanks to those who reviewed the other chapters. It was great to see those reviews and I'm so happy. Thanks so much!

Up Next, Chapter 6: Sure, Anytime

P.S. Btw, preview of the next chapter is in my profile. ;)


	7. Sure, Anytime

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 6: Sure, Anytime**

Logan's POV

Quinn was observing the microscope with full focus. One of her eyes was placed on the eyepiece and she was looking through those gross bacteria. I wouldn't dare inspect those things. My grandfather used to let me look through a microscope when I was young.

"Uhm, Quinn?" I finally choked out. I was definitely dying to go out of this laboratory. I've spent so much time in laboratories when I was forced to learn Chemistry.

"Yes?" She said without even raising her head.

"Can we find a place more _appropriate_ to make out?" I whispered against her neck. I could smell the scent of spring flowers in her.

"Logan." She finally looked at me. I stared back at her. She tried to smile at me, "I'm enjoying here. I haven't done science stuff for almost 2 months."

I sighed. I want to kiss her so much, "Fine."

"Thanks. Love you!" And she kissed me on the cheek.

_Flashback_

_I was failing Physics class. I sure was good at Chemistry but not in Physics. I suck at it. I hate the subject. Considering, Michael, who sits beside me, hasn't been interested to talking to me for the past few days. It wasn't that we are mad at each other. It's just that, he isn't in the mood to talk. Especially if Chase isn't around._

_By the way, Chase has left for England last week. Michael was having his "allergies" after Chase left. So it's only the two of us. Oh great. It's not that happy you know._

_Well, anyway. Mrs. White has been going over these blah-blah concepts or whatever are those. I don't wanna listen to those nerdy stuff. I could see Quinn from across whose eyes were fully focused on Mrs. White. She was holding a pencil and was scribbling something on her notebook without looking at what she's writing. Weird._

_"So Mr. Reese. What do you think happens when the drag force balances the gravitational force on the object?" Mrs. White suddenly looked at me and raised her eyebrows. Geez, this old lady's giving me the creeps._

_"Uh. I don't know. Isn't the question wrong? Drag is on the ground right? And gravitational? I thought that was falling?" I thought hard. Dad's gonna be disappointed with me, again. I just wish Mrs. White would keep her big mouth shut and not tell any of these to my dad or his secretary. I don't wanna be cut off. I can't live without my money!_

_"What are you trying to point out, Mr. Reese? I think none of what you are trying to say is making any sense."_

_"Oh wait. I get it! The object falls to the ground." I confidently replied. I tried my best, didn't I?_

_"Pay more attention Mr. Reese. This is not time to joke around. I just wish you would open your mind to some more scientific knowledge?" Mrs. White told me, her eyes looked mad. Oh-kay. That was creepy. I'm hopeless. Who likes stupid Physics anyway? It sucks. Except for Quinn. She fits in those geeky stuff plus her weird boyfriend._

_"Ms. Pensky. Kindly explain to Mr. Reese, what really happens?"_

_Quinn stood up confidently and fixed her glasses, "It's simple. At that instance, the object has reached the limiting velocity and can no longer accelerate." She smiled at Mrs. White. Honestly, Quinn looks cute in her style. She can be hot. …??? No! That is not what I've said in mind. She's still a geek and a nerd!_

_After a few minutes which seem like hours, Mrs. White dismissed the class. Well, excluding me, "Mr. Reese. Can I talk to you for a while?" I approached Mrs. White's desk. I was sure of what she's gonna say, "Your grades aren't that good. You have 2 C's, 5 D's and the rest are F's. And you seem to be not paying that much attention in my class. Your dad reminded Dean Rivers to look after you."_

_"It's not my fault your class is so stupid." I mumbled._

_"What was that you're saying, Mr. Reese?" She asked. I just shook my head, "Well, there's just one solution for this. I'm gonna give you a tutor." Oh great. A tutor? Who's that gonna be? Maybe, it's gonna be Greg Fisher. Easy. I can easily get rid of that geek. Ha!_

_"That's why I've already talked to Ms. Pensky to help you clean your academic records." What? I didn't catch that. Quinn? Yeah right. I totally forgot about her. Quinn entered the room as her name was mentioned. She glared at me._

_"What?! You're making Quinn my tutor?!"_

_"Ms. Pensky is just doing me a favor." Mrs. White told me._

_"I don't wanna be your tutor either. Jerk." Quinn sarcastically said._

_"Now, now. I've given Ms. Pensky the schedules of your tutorial session. I'll be expecting your improvement, Mr. Reese. I know it's hard to disappoint your father." Mrs. White said and signaled us that we could leave the room. This is worse than failing in Physics. Quinn? She's the least girl I would spend my time with._

_"I hate you." I said as we left the room._

_She was still glaring at me, "I hate you more Logan."_

_End of Flashback_

Quinn's POV

I glanced at Logan who was playing with his phone as he was seated on one of the lab tables. And guess what? He was sitting on _my _table. He really hated staying in these kinds of places.

_Flashback_

"_So, if a rock and a leaf are released in a vacuum, what do you think will happen?" I asked Logan after explaining to him the law of gravity._

_"That's easy." He proudly said, "The rock would be the first to reach the ground."_

_Poor Logan. He couldn't even answer a simple question. He wasn't doing well in Physics that is why Mrs. White asked me to tutor him. Logan can't refuse. His dad knows about his grades. He doesn't want to get cut off, again._

_"No." I told him. I was trying to be patient, "There is no air resistance inside the vacuum. The two objects would reach the ground at the same time. You understand?"_

_"Uh, yeah. Whatever." He answered while playing a game in his cellphone._

_We're gonna study the "hard" way._

_I zapped his arm and he dropped his phone. He was holding his left arm with pain, "Aren't you going to listen?"_

_"Ow! Why did you zap me with that thing?" He pointed at my zap watch. I could tell that he was scared._

_"You should pay attention. I don't want to disappoint Mrs. White. She's asking me a favor. I don't even want to tutor you in the first place." I crossed my arms. He was quiet. I've seen his face when I mentioned the word, 'disappoint'._

_"You are stupid." He told me._

_"If you think that I'm stupid, maybe I should leave. I'm just gonna tell Mrs. White that I can't handle you and she's just gonna tell Dean Rivers. Sorry to say but Dean Rivers has to report your performance to your dad." His eyes got bigger but didn't say a word. So I got up and gathered my things. I was about to open the door. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1._

_"Wait!" He called out. Gotcha!_

_"Yes?" I faced him. I was trying not to smile. Reverse psychology definitely works. Ha!_

_"Fine." He rolled his eyes. I smiled and sat back down._

_We studied for around an hour. Logan was really trying hard to absorb all those words I'm saying and he was already paying attention. I've caught his weakness._

_"Maybe that's it for now. You know, this tutorial session was better than the last 2." The last 2 tutorial sessions were a headache. Good thing I was trying to be patient. Mrs. White was counting on me. I was gathering my things and was preparing to leave._

_"Quinn?" He called out._

_"Yeah Logan?" I replied without raising my head as I zipped my backpack._

_"Do you think my dad would stop looking after me? It seems like there's a hidden camera in here and he would know everything I'm doing and spending my money with." He asked me. Oh yeah. His dad knows everything. Maybe he just wants Logan to behave more._

_"Maybe your dad just wants the best for you. He wants you to grow up."_

_"But I've already grown up!" He protested. Just what I've thought. He really needs to grow up._

_"I mean maturely." I giggled. He had that puzzled look on his face._

_"What?" He didn't understand. Poor Logan. I giggled even more._

_I moved closer to him. He looked so innocent this time. I know his situation. He don't wanna be a younger version Malcolm Reese._

_"You know Logan. I think you are just doing fine with yourself."_

_"You think so?" He seemed surprised with what I've said._

_"Yeah. Well except for your grades. No offense." I laughed at him. I've never seen him so insecure. He looked at me suspiciously and then smiled. An evil smile._

_"I know that I'm irresistible Pensky." He moved closer. Oh no. What is he doing?_

_"I didn't say that." I moved away from him._

_"Thanks for comforting me." He was still smiling and he moved even closer._

_"Uh, sure. Anytime." I faked a smile. His face was inches away from mine. He was leaning closer. Oh no! Logan! What are you doing? I shut my eyes close. I can't escape from him._

_Then I heard him laugh. I opened my eyes. He was now far from me._

_"That was priceless Pensky!" He was laughing so hard._

_"I hate you Logan!"_

_"I hate you more! You think I'm gonna kiss you? No way! Even if you're the last girl on earth!" That hurts. I'm insulted._

_"Well thanks for that!" I told him sarcastically, "I'm gonna tell everyone about your insecurities."_

_"Oh yeah? Fine. No one's gonna believe you. You told me I'm doing fine. And besides, if you did that, I'm gonna tell everyone that you were dreaming of kissing me!"_

_Oh great. I was speechless. I have never been defeated like this. I have no choice. I zapped him again._

_"Ouch!" He was now holding his right shoulder. He looked at me angrily, "You're gonna pay for this!"_

_I smiled at him, "See you tomorrow, Logan."_

_End of Flashback_

"Logan?" I was combing his hair with my hands. He fell asleep half an hour ago. He looked so innocent. I kissed him on the cheek. He slowly opened his eyes. He smiled.

"You know it would be better if it's on the lips."

"Would you behave? We're in a laboratory." I told him. He got up and stretched. I was looking at him and smiled. I've never expected Logan to be like this. He smiled at me and then hugged me.

"Thanks babe."

"For what?"

"I don't know. I just wanna thank you." He was like Edward Cullen. He can read minds.

"Sure, anytime. No problem."

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long update. I was so busy in school. This chapter's been sleeping for many months. I think? Well anyway. It isn't that great but I need to put it. I just invented Mrs. White and Greg Fisher. If you've read my one-shot, When Actress Meets Scientist, they are also there.

I also don't own Edward Cullen. He belongs to Twilight and Stephenie Meyer. Haha.

So next chapter's gonna be familiar. I think the next 3 chapters would be. Haha. Read and review. Thanks for those reviewed my previous chapters!

Up Next, Chapter 7: Weirdest Day Ever

P.S. Btw, preview of the next chapter is in my profile. ;)


	8. It's Back

Hey there! **_I'm definitely BACK!_** HAHA. And my Quogan story's back too!

I've totally forgotten about my Quogan story but I really really wanna finish it. Thanks to **thegoodlife1**! _Your comment inspired me a lot in continuing "It's Where I've Found You" and writing more one-shots._ HAHA. I'm gonna watch the "Quinn Misses the Mark" episode again to get some more inspiration. This week's kinda busy. College is starting to get stressful but I think I could still manage some time to write. _**I might be writing the next chapter next week.**_ :))

**P.S.** You could leave **_suggestions_** _on what you would like to happen_ on the next chapters. I might include them. Thanks. :D

**_xoxo,_**

**REIZEL. :)**


	9. Weirdest Day Ever

Author's Note: This is my first Quogan fic. I hope I'll be getting good reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It belongs to Nickelodeon and to Mr. Dan Schneider. Some parts are from actual episodes and I just researched those lines said by the characters. So I do not own those lines. They belong to their respective authors, writers or editors. Thank you!

**Chapter 7: Weirdest Day Ever**

Logan's POV

"You know, this place looks really familiar." Quinn told me with a curious look on her face. Oh c'mon, Quinn. Don't tell me you have forgotten about the _bench_?

"Yeah it is. Don't you remember anything babe?" I asked her as I sat down. We've just got out of the laboratory. I was now carrying a picnic basket. This was part of my plan. It's better to enjoy eating with this way for a while than going out in restaurants. Quinn was so pleased too when she saw me carrying the basket as I got it from the trunk of my car.

"Uhm, let me think?" She said as she also sat down beside me. Crap. She had totally forgotten about it. I'm so stupid.

"It doesn't matter. C'mon let's eat." I frowned and picked the basket. I was about to stand up when she pulled my arm.

"Hm. That was the weirdest day ever." She smiled playfully. I smiled back. She remembers!

_Flashback_

_It was such a lazy afternoon and I was about to get back to my room. James and Michael were playing basketball and I wasn't just in the mood to join them. And Michael's been going crazy over this horse that ate the cookies one of my stepmoms sent me. Oh great. That horse ruined my date._

_As my JetX sped up, I found myself passing by this bench. Well, it wasn't actually just a bench. There was a hot chick sitting on the bench. She was alone and I think she was crying. I'm Logan Reese. I can comfort any hot girl. Ha!_

_I turned back to the direction where she was sitting and it took me a few seconds to realize that she wasn't just any hot chick. She was Quinn. Nerdy Quinn. Uhh, why is she dressed like that? She looked so different. I got down from my JetX._

_"What's your problem?" I asked, trying to be obnoxious as I could be._

_"Nothing, Logan. Just keep riding." She said. She seemed so upset. And I don't know what's happening to me but I felt pity for her. Imagine that? I felt pity for the girl I hate the most. God!_

_"You been crying? What's wrong?" I dropped my bag and took off my helmet. What am I doing? This isn't supposed to be me._

_"Nothing!" Alright. She doesn't want to talk to me. Better go!_

_"Come on. Talk to me." Aww shit. It doesn't even sound like me. I sat beside her. She looked at me with doubt in her eyes. It's as if she wasn't sure if she could open up or confide her problems to me. Well, I don't care. It's her problem anyway. And I'm not wasting my time on listening to those stupid stuffs._

_"Mark broke up with me." She sniffed. See? Just a waste of time._

_"Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped..." Yeah and I don't care. Serves you right anyway. You're both a bunch of losers. I was trying to be cool but those angry look in her eyes just made me take back my words, "...broken up with."_

_"Yeah. After two years!" She really sounds so upset._

_"Why'd he du- ..." She gave me that glare again as I was about to say the word 'dump' which made me adjust the words coming from my mouth, "...break up with you?"_

_"Because he fell for Brooke Margolin." Brooke Margolin? Woah. I can't blame Del Figallo._

_"Ohhh, she's hot!" Quinn gave me another glare, "Hottish..." She rolled her eyes. I just can't understand why I was trying to comfort her in the first place._

_End of Flashback_

"You know, that day was just so different." Quinn said as I offered her a grape.

"Yeah definitely." I said. That day was totally extraordinary!

"I was trying to get Mark back that's why I changed the way I looked," She said while looking up the bright blue sky, "and instead of getting him back, I ended up with you of all people." She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I know. It's because you just can't simply resist my charm." I smiled confidently.

She giggled, "And you weren't also able to resist mine." And she gave me that playful smile again. I was speechless at the thought of her words. Didn't see that coming.

_Flashback_

_"I mean, I guess I can't be mad at Mark." She tried to blurt out even though it's obvious that she is mad at Del Figallo._

_"Well if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot." I told her. Hey! I'm trying to comfort a girl in here._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him." She rolled her eyes. Oh crap! She doesn't understand what I'm saying._

_"I don't hate him. I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you." I explained. There! Got that Quinn?_

_"Why do you say that?" She looked at me totally confused. Even I was confused of myself. What am I saying?_

_"I don't know. I mean, look. We all know you're weird…" I told her and she seemed irritated as she heard the word 'weird'. But I wasn't done with my sentence, "But, you're smart, you're pretty, and...you're kind of fun!" Uhh Logan? What made you say that? Huh?_

_She rolled her eyes, "Thanks." But hey, she looks so cute when she rolls her eyes. Logan would you stop saying that!_

_"Sure. And uh, why are you dressed like that?" I gave her an innocent smile._

_She looked at herself and replied shyly, "I was trying to compete with Brooke."_

_"Well don't." I told her and took her glasses that were silently lying on top of her books. I put them back on for her. Until now, I definitely can't understand why I'm doing this. For heaven's sake! It's Quinn! I looked at her. I can't deny it. She is beautiful, "Hey...there's Quinn."_

_There was a moment of silence as we simply beamed at each other. And then out of nowhere, I just felt the urge of kissing her. I don't know! It's like somebody inside of me was shouting, 'Logan! Come on! Kiss her!' Our eyes met and before I knew it my lips were on Quinn's. And I didn't hate it. It just felt… right? I think? Crap! This isn't right. But I can't stop._

_It seemed like hours but I knew it was only around five to seven seconds when we broke apart from the kiss. That stupid horse with Michael and Zoey riding it just ruined the moment. Uhh why am I saying that? Did I like that kiss? I looked at Quinn and she was as shocked as I am._

_"Weirdest...day...ever..." I finally blurted out. I can still taste the lipgloss she was wearing on my lips._

_"Uh-huh..._" _She was speechless. Oh God! Kill me now! I made out with a geek! That moment felt awkward as both of us tried to move farther from each other._

_End Flashback_

I could still remember our first kiss on _that bench_. That moment might have changed me as a better guy as I slowly fell in love for Quinn. I wasn't just aware of it.

"Hey baby, you seem to be in your deep thoughts huh?" Quinn said. I was lying on her lap and she was playing with my hair.

"I was thinking of _that kiss_." I told her.

"What kiss?" She asked. Ugghh. She sometimes doesn't get what I'm saying despite of her intelligence.

"Our _first _kiss." I emphasized.

"Ohhh." She said, "What made you remember that?"

"Well, this place gave me the memory. I remember how you were dying to kiss me at that moment." I threw an evil smile.

"Actually, you were the one who's dying to kiss me." She calmly stated. Oh crap. I hate it when she's always right.

"What made you say that?" I asked, defeat was obvious in my voice.

"Let's just say I'm more irresistible than you." She smirked.

Author's Note: Finally! After a very long hibernation, another new chapter! HAHA. Well, this chapter may be familiar. I just added some spice on what Logan was thinking at the day of their first kiss. I've totally forgotten how the characters should sound like that's why I'm sorry if there are changes in my way of writing. I've actually watched Season 4 of Zoey 101 again and read the previous chapters of this story to cope up. So watcha think? =))

Up Next, Chapter 8: I'm Embarrassed To Be Dating You

P.S. Btw, preview of the next chapter is in my profile. ;)


	10. Author's Major, Major Note

Hey there! I am kinda back to the FanFiction world. But I think I gotta watch _those _episodes once again for accurate composition of the chapter. LOL.

Well, anyway, who wants an update? Three to five reviews would keep me delighted and inspire & influence me to write the next two chapters. Take note, **two**, I tell you. HAHAHA. `Coz I'm wondering if there are still readers of my Quogan fic =))

Lots of Love,

Reizel


	11. Another Note

I'm sorry if this story is still on hiatus. I need to watch the episodes again to maintain the characters' nature or personality. Anyway, if you guys also love Victorious, I've got a new story. Lol. Just check it in my profile. Again, I'm sorry.

Lots of love for you,

Reizel with _*sweet and popping kisses*_


End file.
